Tracking objects in video is useful for a variety of reasons. For instance, keeping track of an object's location allows the enhancement of video in connection with the object. Text, graphics, or other information may be added to video to enhance the experience of those viewing the video. Similarly, hyperlinks or other information may be added to video in connection with objects in the video to allow users to take action in connection with the objects, such as navigating to an information resource related to the object. By tracking the objects in the video, the information with which the video is enhanced may be optimally placed.
Many devices have the ability to capture video, whether by recording and storing video data for future use and/or by displaying, on a display device, video that is currently being captured. Such devices include not only traditional video capturing devices, but also other devices, such as mobile communication devices, whose primary purpose is not necessarily the capture of video. At the same time, video can involve relatively large amounts of data and, therefore, processing video can be resource intensive, often pushing the resources' limits. Moreover, in many instances, it is desirable to track objects in video simultaneously or nearly simultaneously with its capture. Accordingly, efficient tracking of objects in video may be advantageous in many circumstances, especially when resources for processing video are limited.